


you are a paradigm

by bluesy_louise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ma thuật, John là một phù thủy, M/M, Mycroft là một tên khó ưa, Potterlock, Sherlock là muggle, sherlock/harry potter crossover - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesy_louise/pseuds/bluesy_louise
Summary: Đôi khi, chỉ là đôi khi, những lúc Sherlock đã đi xa và đảm bảo tuyệt đối rằng y sẽ không quay lại trong ít nhất ba giờ, John sẽ ngồi trên sofa và để cho tách trà tự pha lấy mình.Một câu chuyện trong đó John (một cách miễn cưỡng) là một phù thủy, Mycroft (dường như) là kẻ vạn sự tri, còn Sherlock thì (rất đáng ngạc nhiên) lại chẳng biết gì.





	you are a paradigm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are a paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466922) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Ghé qua chơi với mình ở [blog wordpress](https://bluesylouise.wordpress.com/) nhé! :*

> _Có nhiều thứ trên thiên đường và mặt đất hơn những gì từng được mơ đến trong môn khoa học của ngươi, Horatio._
> 
> _\--------Hamlet, Act 1 Scene 1_

Có một tấm ván bị nới lỏng ở sàn phòng ngủ tầng trên căn hộ 221B. Bên dưới là một chiếc hộp thuôn dài làm bằng gỗ anh đào, cầm nặng tay, nhưng nhìn thật đơn giản. Nó mở ra dưới tay những người biết cách.

Có lẽ Sherlock sẽ dành hàng giờ cố mở nó chỉ trong vô ích - nhưng hóa ra, y chưa bao giờ tìm thấy nó (mặc dù không phải bởi thiếu cơ hội). Cái hộp nằm đó dưới những tấm ván sàn, ngoài tầm mắt (của một số người) nhưng không bao giờ bị lãng quên (bởi một số người khác).

::

Ở đất Helmand, bầu không khí oi mùi qorma và mồ hôi, thuốc súng và máu, rau mùi và bạc hà.

Có những nơi, John không thể làm được gì khác ngoại trừ nhắm mắt đứng lặng giữa sa mạc, mặc cho ma thuật Pashtun cuốn qua người anh trong nhịp đập nóng rẫy trầm thấp đặc biệt của nó.

Nó có vị nghệ tây và bạch đậu khấu trên môi anh, như cát bay theo gió gai gai sượt trên da anh.

Ở London, chiếc hộp bằng gỗ anh đào nằm yên trong hầm chứa một nhà băng rất sang quý. Xa tầm mắt, ngoài tầm với, nhưng không cách tấm lòng.

::

"Có vẻ như anh không lấy làm ấn tượng cho lắm."

Sherlock Holmes đứng dưới khoảng trần mái vòm, vây quanh y là những tấm thảm Ba Tư xa xỉ, những bình hoa vô giá và hàng nối hàng những bức chân dung của những kẻ lạ mặt vẻ cứng nhắc nom như bị bệnh ho lao; ngôi nhà đã lớn tuổi, lớn đến mức John có thể cảm nhận được nó trong bầu không khí, không rõ vì sao, yếu ớt và mỏng manh hơn đáng lẽ vốn có. Thậm chí đây giữa những thứ tuyệt nhất tiền có thể mua được, Sherlock vẫn thu hút mọi sự chú ý về mình - y là trung tâm lực hấp dẫn trong phòng, trong ngôi nhà, trong địa hạt, hay cả thế giới. Những tiểu tiết của căn phòng tan về màu xám. Y đã làm lu mờ chúng hoàn toàn.

"Anh thậm chí còn không thấy mất tự nhiên nữa," Sherlock nói, chau mày nhìn anh, "Nhưng anh lại thấy khó ở khi đang trong văn phòng Mycroft vì anh thấy nó tráng lệ quá."

Sherlock đã sai, đương nhiên là vậy. Văn phòng của Mycroft khiến anh thấy khó ở vì nó thuộc về Mycroft. Cung điện Buckingham khiến anh khó ở vì nó thuộc về Nữ hoàng. Phần lớn các công trình kiến trúc không khiến anh khó chịu, bởi vì phần lớn chúng không có tính cách riêng.

John nhìn quanh phòng, nhún vai.

"Tôi đã từng đến những nơi ấn tượng hơn thế này."

Sherlock nhìn anh không mấy tin tưởng. Ở khóe mắt, John thấy một bức chân dung nháy mắt suồng sã với anh rồi vẫy vẫy. Con chó được cách điệu khắc trên lọ hoa quẫy tít cái đuôi với anh và rèm cửa bỗng cơ man những nàng nhân ngãi vốn đang đờ đẫn ngủ. John lơ tất cả những điều ấy đi - và Sherlock thì chẳng hề để ý.

::

Vào ngày sinh nhật năm John mười một tuổi, ai đó đã đẩy một bức thư qua nắp hộp thư báo, đề gửi tới cậu trong những dòng chữ bằng mực xanh.

Đó là một ngày Chủ nhật. Người em gái của John không nhận được một bức thư nào trong ngày hôm ấy cả.

::

Cuộc tấn công chiến lược vào Hindu Kush không diễn ra như mong đợi.

John tỉnh dậy ngày hôm sau trong một căn phòng đầy những người Pastun đang theo dõi anh chăm chú. Đầu anh nằng nặng và nhức nhối, nhưng mắt anh nhìn rõ nhanh chóng, chót lưỡi anh nếm thấy vị bạch đậu khấu quyện nghệ tây, trên da anh rân rân cát sượt trong gió. Dòng chảy vỗ về anh trong những đợt sóng êm đềm và anh thả lỏng người đôi chút dưới những ánh nhìn tò mò.

Những ánh nhìn tò mò chuyển thành nóng nảy, khi anh không thể cung cấp cho họ những thông tin họ cần. (Bộ Quốc phòng có thể đã dính líu tới cuộc chiến, nhưng anh không có dính líu gì với Bộ cả.)

"Tôi chỉ là một bác sĩ," anh cố giải thích bằng mấy chữ Dari bập bẹ. Bầu không khí ong ong với những từ ngữ; những con người nheo mắt lại. "Tôi là một bác sĩ và một người lính. Chỉ thế. Tất cả chỉ có thế. Tôi không biết. Tôi chỉ đi tay không." (Đương nhiên, anh  _không_  phải là không có vũ khí, với khẩu súng máy mắc sau lưng, súng lục trong bao tráp ở hông và một con dao gài dưới gót chân, nhưng họ chẳng hề đề ý đến những thứ ấy.)

Họ găm một viên đạn muggle vào vai anh trước khi họ thả anh đi. John phải chật vật mới độn thổ được đến gần Bastion trước khi thế giới quanh anh nhuốm một màu đen. Trên biên bản, anh khai rằng anh bị bỏ thuốc. Không ai hỏi anh làm sao có thể lết được về. Họ còn đang bận rộn giữ cho anh sống.

::

Mycroft nhìn anh qua cái mũi dài cùng đôi bàn tay đan chéo của gã và nói, "Tôi biết cậu là ai."

John giương cằm, mắt anh thu lại và anh bắt mình hít vài hơi thật sâu để giữ cơn hoảng loạn không lan ra.

"Tôi sẽ không nói với Sherlock, đương nhiên là vậy. Thông tin này đáng giá hơn mạng sống của tôi. Bí mật của cậu, bác sĩ Watson, được giữ an toàn với tôi."

"Tôi không biết anh đang nói về cái gì."

"Hẳn là vậy," Mycroft đáp. "Mặc dù tôi có mong rằng khi nào cậu sẽ cho tôi xem một lần. Vì tính tò mò, xin cậu hiểu cho tôi. Quả là rất thú vị, cả một lĩnh vực mà khoa học không thể chạm tới."

John không xác nhận lời đề nghị đó bằng một câu trả lời. Anh quay gót và bước ra khỏi văn phòng. Chỉ đến khi đã về tới căn hộ, anh mới để nỗi lo lắng của mình được phép nôn nao trong bụng.

::

Phép thuật Pashtun đơn giản, trọng tiện dụng, nhưng vẫn đẹp theo cách của riêng nó. Trong những cửa tiệm khuất nẻo và đằng sau mặt tiền, người ta khắc những lá bùa và niệm thần chú, để cho ma thuật cuộn tròn quanh người họ trong những luồng mùi bạch đậu khấu. John bị nó hút đến, bất lực như một con thiêu thân lao vào lửa. Có đêm anh đã ngồi hàng giờ với bà phù thủy già bán gia vị khô vào ban ngày và bùa ngải vào ban đêm, để bà dạy anh cảm nhận bắt đầu từ thứ châm chích nhoi nhói trên da và mùi vị trên chót lưỡi đến khi hòa vào dòng chảy xung quanh anh, nghệ tây và bạch đậu khấu và những vụn kính vỡ, lựu ngọt và mơ chua, be và vàng nâu và khaki và xanh, trắng trong như tuyết trên núi và đen tuyền như dầu trên cát. Bà nói với anh, trong những từ ngữ tai anh không hiểu nhưng tâm trí lại có thể bằng một cách nào đó, cách để vươn ra mà không dùng đến đôi tay anh và điều khiển những cuộn xoáy màu sắc, ánh sáng và âm thanh, nhẹ nhàng khuất phục chúng theo ý chí của anh.

Đêm ấy là đêm đầu tiên anh không nghĩ về cây đũa phép được khóa kín an toàn trong những đường hầm dưới lòng London của mình.

Khi bình minh bắt đầu chớm lên bầu trời với cái lưỡi hồng, người phù thủy ấn một chiếc bùa hộ mệnh vào tay anh và chỉ cho anh cánh cửa, thì thầm điều gì John không hiểu (nhưng biết nó có nghĩa,  _Chỉ những thứ đã từng tan vỡ mới có thể được hoàn thiện thêm một_ _lần_   _nữa_ ).

::

Đôi khi, chỉ là đôi khi, những lúc Sherlock đã đi xa và đảm bảo tuyệt đối rằng y sẽ không quay lại trong ít nhất ba giờ, John sẽ ngồi trên sofa và để cho tách trà tự pha lấy mình.

::

Khi anh buông sự đề phòng, London trở nên hối hả xô bồ đầy mệt mỏi. Anh luôn nhạy cảm với sự giằng giật co kéo của tình cảm và ham muốn từ những con người (thứ mà một thầy từng nói với anh là dạng nguyên thủy nhất của pháp thuật), và khi anh không cẩn trọng, nó có thể làm anh choáng váng.

(Đã có lần một ai đó gọi anh là đứa bệnh hoạn bởi cái cách anh có thể cảm nhận nó rung lên dưới làn da mình. Ma thuật không phải là thứ mà John Watson sở hữu, nó là thứ sở hữu John Watson. Anh có thể nếm thấy nó trên bờ môi mình và cảm nhận nó trên da mình và uốn nó quanh những ngón tay mình như những lọn tóc vàng óng. Họ gọi anh là 'học sinh tài năng', khi anh còn ở trường. Anh không muốn được tài năng, anh chỉ muốn được hoà nhập.)

Tạp âm của tầng ma thuật sơ đẳng tại London bao quanh anh là một sự ban phước và một lời nguyền rủa. Sherlock dẫn anh bước vào những tình huống nguy hiểm hơn mức đáng lẽ của chúng, và John thích như thế - ngoại trừ khi chúng đưa tới những tình cảnh khó xử không cần thiết khác.

Chẳng hạn: Sherlock đang điều tra một chuỗi các tài liệu giả mạo đặc biệt rất thật vừa xuất hiện ở chợ đen bằng cách lượn lờ quanh showroom của một tiệm kim hoàn ("Đó là một cái vỏ che đậy, John. Mặt tiền cửa hàng chỉ là giả mạo. Tôi cá gì cũng cá với anh có một dây chuyền in ấn đằng sau cái cửa ấy!") khi người chủ tiệm (đồng thời là nghi phạm chính) nhìn lên và cảm thán, "Ôi, tôi sẽ chẳng ngờ được! John Watson!"

Sự lo sợ chạy lờ đờ lạnh ngắt qua mạch máu John. "Prewett," anh chào người bạn cùng phòng cũ. "Cũng lâu rồi. Anh làm ăn thế nào? Tôi tưởng anh vẫn ở trên Scotland chứ."

Sherlock đã ngước mắt lên từ chỗ y đang xem xét những viên đá quý (chúng hiển nhiên là thật, một cửa hàng đá quý thật che đậy cho một hãng in tài liệu giả) để theo dõi cuộc nói chuyện, sự mơ hồ đang dần lan ra một cách đáng sợ trên khuôn mặt y.

"Tôi từng học với cậu chàng này," Prewett tự hào nói. "Học trâu bò nhất lớp, nhưng anh sẽ không bao giờ biết thế nếu chỉ nhìn cậu ta."

"Anh đã học trường nội trú ở Scotland," Sherlock nói thật nhanh, mắt y lướt qua Prewett với tốc độ y thường dành cho những tử thi. "Mười một tuổi cho đến khi mười tám. Trường chuyên." Y chau mày. "Anh không thể nào mà đã học cùng John được, anh ấy  đã học ở..." Sherlock dừng lại giữa câu, đột ngột không nói được nữa. (Một phần trong John, cái phần mà không đang rúm ró thầm sợ hãi, đã kêu lên đầy tự hào vì thêm một lần đã khiến Sherlock Holmes thất thủ.) "John. Anh đi học ở đâu? Cha anh không thể nào chi trả được cho trường nội trú mà."

"Học bổng đấy," John ứng biến. "Tôi học ở trường của Prewett nhờ học bổng trong hai năm cuối."

Đôi mắt nhạt màu tinh tường khẽ nheo lại nhìn anh, nhưng Sherlock gượng gạo gật đầu, chấp nhận lời giải thích mặc dù y không hài lòng với nó. (Lại một lần nữa, một phần nhỏ trong John kêu lên đầy chiến thắng.)

Lúc sau, khi mà Sherlock đã phát hiện ra cánh cửa trập và đang bận bới tung chỗ bản ghi chứng cứ phạm tội, Prewett kéo John sang một bên và căng thẳng thấp giọng thì thào, "Xin lỗi, Watson, tôi cứ nghĩ anh ít nhất cũng đã kể cho bạn trai anh rồi chứ."

"Không phải bạn trai tôi," John đáp, hàm bạnh cứng, tay khẽ xoè ra nắm vào. "Tôi bỏ đi không phải để đùa, Prewett."

"Nhưng đó không phải là thứ anh trốn tránh mãi được, phải không?" Prewett nói. (John cảm nhận, hơn là nhìn thấy, câu thần chú lén lút của gã đang thủ tiêu chỗ chứng cứ nghiêm trọng nhất trước khi Sherlock kịp tìm tới.)

"Nhưng thề có Chúa, tôi  _có thể_  thử," John nói với anh ta, giọng trầm thấp và đe doạ. Sherlock bật kêu đắc thắng khi y thành công và rảo bước qua phòng để huơ huơ một tập giấy trước mặt Prewett; John nhoẻn miệng cười nhìn y rồi vui mừng bước theo y ra khỏi căn phòng mà không nói thêm lời nào nữa.

::

Không phải là John không yêu ma thuật, bạn hiểu cho. Anh yêu ma thuật như anh yêu bầu không khí anh thở, làn nước anh uống, mặt đất dưới chân anh: một cách tự nhiên, vô thức và không ngại ngần. Ma thuật chạy trong máu và xương và da anh. Anh không ghét ma thuật. Chỉ là anh đã chứng kiến những việc nó có thể làm trong bàn tay kẻ xấu, và anh đã sống qua những loạn lạc gây ra bởi nó.

Anh chưa từng muốn được đặc biệt. Anh chưa từng yêu cầu được trời phú.

Anh không thể nào trốn chạy khỏi nó mãi mãi bởi nó có ở khắp nơi, cũng như không khí, nhưng anh có thể chọn không coi nó là thứ đương nhiên. Anh có thể chọn không bị nghiện lấy cảm giác hứng khởi nó tạo ra chạy qua xương sống và huyết nhục mình. Anh có thể chiêm ngưỡng nó từ xa, bởi nếu John Watson có sở hữu bất kì thứ gì, đó sẽ là sự tự chủ.

::

Trong một ngày lạnh giá của tháng mười hai, một tuần sau khi hai người quên trả hóa đơn tiền sưởi, John tỉnh giấc và không nhìn thấy ngón tay mình đâu nữa.

"Thôi chết rồi," anh lầm bầm. Da anh nhưng nhức khắp mọi nơi và anh có thể cảm nhận chứng ho khò khè đặc trưng đang dần nghiêm trọng lên trong cánh phổi mình.

Một cách thận trọng, anh lăn ra khỏi giường và bới quanh tìm lấy đôi găng tay. Không thể nào cứ thế diễu ra ngoài phòng khách mà thiếu ngón tay được – thậm chí nếu Sherlock có đang chìm đắm trong bản fugue của những ý nghĩ, y chắc chắn cũng sẽ để ý đến những  _vật phụ_  đã biến mất.

"Sherlock," anh gọi sau khi đã phát hiện ra được đôi găng tay và thu dọn một túi hành lý, cố giấu đi cái tiếng khò khè trong giọng mình. "Sherlock, tôi đang... ừm..." Anh lục lọi trí não cố nghĩ ra bằng chứng ngoại phạm. "Tôi có một cuộc hội thảo," cuối cùng anh quyết định. "Giờ tôi phải đi Scotland bốn hôm." Như thế hẳn đã đủ thời gian để qua được cái sự cố này.

Lần đầu tiên trong ngày, Sherlock dời mắt khỏi cái trần nhà và nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. "Cái gì? Anh không được đi! Tôi cần sự trợ giúp của anh. Và anh thì còn bị ốm nữa. Anh ho suốt đêm đấy."

"Tôi phải đi. Đó là vì công việc. Bốn hôm nữa tôi về và cậu ở đây sẽ ổn thôi."

"John, tôi ngăn cấm anh rời khỏi căn hộ này."

John khịt mũi và choàng áo khoác, cài nút kín cổng cao tường đến tận trên cùng. Da cổ anh đang nóng ran lên. Sẽ không ổn nếu anh trở thành một cái đầu trôi nổi trước mặt cậu bạn cùng nhà rất muggle của mình. "Trông cái mặt cậu lúc cậu nghĩ câu đấy sẽ có tác dụng thật kìa," anh trêu.

Sherlock hờn dỗi. "Thế ai sẽ lo vụ sưởi nếu anh đã đi mất?"

"Sherlock, cậu đã ba mươi tư tuổi đầu rồi. Tự lo giải quyết vụ đó đi. Nếu cái đó quá khó khăn với cậu, hay là cậu gọi Mycroft. Tôi chắc chắn anh ta sẽ giúp được cậu nói chuyện với công ty gas."

Và với cú đạn bắn công kích cuối ấy, John hẩy túi hành lý lên vai (mặc kệ cảm giác nóng rát đang dần lan ra chậm rãi nhưng chắc chắn từ cổ xuống và từ tay lên) rồi lủi ra khỏi căn hộ để tránh chuyện anh đột nhiên biến mất hoàn toàn trước mắt Sherlock, trong khi cậu bạn cùng nhà (chẳng biết cái gì) của John đang giận dữ làu bàu vì cái gợi ý bé tẹo rằng cậu ta không thể làm được một thứ gì mà Mycroft có thể.

Ngay khi anh đã rảo bước nhanh xuống phố chính như thể đang tìm xe taxi và cách nhà một khoảng cách an toàn, John cúi lẻn vào một hẻm nhỏ và xoay sở độn thổ bản thân thẳng đến quầy lễ tân ở St. Mungo, ngay khi cái cảm giác tê nhói kịp chạm tới mặt anh.

"Chào buổi sáng, thưa ngài, chào mừng đến Bệnh viện St. Mungo chuyên trị bệnh tật và thương tích ma thuật, thứ bệnh gì đang phiền đến ngài hôm nay?"

"Tôi mắc phải chứng ốm Biến Mất nhẹ," John khò khè nói, và cô gái đằng sau quầy ngước nhìn lên với sự nhàm chán cực độ cùng lúc anh cảm thấy khuôn mặt mình đã biến mất hoàn toàn.

"Thưa ngài, chứng ốm Biến Mất không cần thiết phải điều trị nội trú, liệu ngài có đang gặp những biểu hiện bất thường khác hay..."

"Tôi sống với một muggle," John giải thích, mắt đảo quanh (mặc dù đương nhiên cô gái không thể nhìn thấy cái đó). "Một muggle rất tinh nhạy. Tôi cần phải được chữa nhanh chóng hoặc là cậu ta sẽ thấy nghi ngờ."

Thở hắt một hơi đặc biệt mệt mỏi, cô nàng bắt đầu loạt xoạt viết vào một miếng da với cái bút lông màu xanh sáng. "Một Lương Y sẽ xuống đây thăm khám cho ngài nhanh chóng. Giờ thì mời ngài điền thông tin vào đây. Và chiều nay ngài sẽ thanh toán viện phí bằng phương thức nào?"

Ôi thôi rồi. Anh vẫn chưa nghĩ đến chuyện đó. Anh chẳng có lấy một đồng knut trong tài khoản và tình hình phía sterling* cũng không khả quan chút nào. (Thế nên mới dẫn đến cái hóa đơn sưởi bị trả chậm và là nguyên nhân sâu xa của chứng ốm Biến Mất.) Đồng thời anh cũng không có đủ thời gian để cho bệnh tự khỏi ở nhà. (Thường là hai tuần, chăm sóc tại gia dùng chút kem pha loãng với một vài câu thần chú về độ mờ đục.)

_*Knut: tiền của giới phù thủy trong Harry Potter, sterling là đồng tiền của chính phủ Anh._

Chỉ còn một cách thôi.

"Tôi cần gọi một cú điện thoại - ờ, ý tôi là, tôi cần phải  _floo_... ờ... anh rể của tôi," anh nói dối, nhưng thực lòng anh chẳng biết phải miêu tả Mycroft là gì khác. (Anh rất mừng là cả Mycroft và Sherlock sẽ không bao giờ biết đến chuyện anh từng gọi Mycroft như thế, bởi Mycroft sẽ thấy nó buồn cười và Sherlock sẽ thấy toàn bộ cái chuyện dính líu tình cảm, chưa kể đến chuyện đã cưới xin, là đặc biệt ngu xuẩn.)

Cô phù thủy trẻ (Ifigenia, cái bảng tên thông tin cho anh bằng những con chữ đỏ thắm lấp lánh và những trái tim nhấp nháy trên đầu các chữ i) nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt vô cảm khi cô ta đẩy một cái bảng kẹp giấy cùng bút lông ngỗng tự đổ mực về phía anh (và ôi sao mà anh ghét bút lông ngỗng) rồi chỉ cho anh đi về một phòng cúm-sốt-cá-nhân ngay cạnh sảnh chính. Cảm tạ trời đất là Harry đã bắt anh phải nâng cấp điện thoại theo hệ thống chuyển luồng điện tử-pháp thuật (chỉ để phòng khi), anh gọi số Mycroft và cắn răng đợi trong khi nó đổ chuông.

"John," gã kéo dài giọng khi trả lời điện thoại. "Thật là một ngạc nhiên dễ chịu. Và lần này đứa em trai ngớ ngẩn của tôi đã làm gì thế?"

"Không có gì." John thở dài, gãi gãi đầu. "Là thế này... tôi bị mắc chứng bệnh Biến Mất," anh yếu ớt đáp, quyết định đi thẳng đến vấn đề chính.

"Cậu bị mắc chứng bệnh Biến Mất," Mycroft lặp lại, nghe có vẻ ngạc nhiên và đặc biệt hứng thú (một cách rất đáng bực mình.)

"Nó là một chứng bệnh ma thuật," John khó chịu giải thích. "Nó giống cúm, nhưng những triệu chứng đi kèm..."

"Có thể suy luận được từ cái tên," Mycroft ngắt lời. "Tôi đã va chạm nhiều với giới các anh đủ để biết các anh nói cái gì cũng dùng nghĩa đen trong thuật ngữ cả."

"Đúng rồi, và đứa em trai ngớ ngẩn của anh đã quên trả hóa đơn như tôi bảo cậu ta, khiến tôi mắc cúm. Giờ thì tôi đang vô hình nên tôi cần mượn 500 galleon để chữa bệnh tại một bệnh viện phù thủy vì tôi không có lấy hai đồng knut để mà cọ vào nhau. Một lần nữa, là nhờ đứa em trai quý hóa của anh."

Có một khoảng lặng dài ở đầu kia điện thoại trước khi Mycroft cuối cùng trả lời với một giọng nghe quá giống Sherlock hơn là John muốn. "Tôi xem được không?"

"Không, đương nhiên anh không xem được," John bình tĩnh nói. "Tôi đang vô hình mà. Nghe này, tôi có thể mượn anh tiền được không? Nếu không được thì anh có thể làm người giải thích cho Sherlock tại sao tôi lại đi hơn hai tuần thay vì bốn ngày."

"Tôi sẽ gọi vài cuộc."

"Cảm ơn anh, Mycroft."

"John," Mycroft nói nhanh trước khi John kịp tắt máy. "Tôi sẽ giúp cậu lần này, nhưng tôi cũng muốn cậu giúp tôi một việc để trả lại."

"Anh muốn tôi làm gì?" John thở dài, nhắm mắt và bóp khẽ thái dương mình.

"Tôi muốn một ngày nào đó được gặp con... thú cưng của cậu." Mycroft đáp, giọng nặng những ẩn ý trước khi kết thúc cuộc gọi đột ngột. "Cũng như là một lời giải thích cậu đã có nó như thế nào."

John dành bốn ngày tiếp theo bị phủ trong chồng thuốc đắp bốc mùi cũng như hết bị đâm rồi chọc bởi vô số những bác sĩ cầm đũa phép và đồng thời cố gắng tìm ra cách thuyết phục Sherlock rằng anh đã ở Scotland suốt thời gian này.

(Hóa ra anh đáng lẽ không cần phải bận tâm như thế - Sherlock còn chưa dịch chuyển gì từ cái sofa trong thời gian John không ở đây và có vẻ như đã xóa luôn thông tin rằng John đã từng đi khỏi nhà. John đã quá nhẹ nhõm để cảm thấy bị xúc phạm bởi điều đó.)

::

Con sơn miêu không có mấy ý nghĩa cho đến khi anh thấy mình đứng dưới những chân đồi của Hindu Kush.

Nó từng là một thứ anh học cách biến hoá chỉ vì anh có thể, vì những buổi học phụ giúp giết thời gian rảnh mùa hè, vì nó là một trò hơi thú vị mà một ngày nào đó có thể dùng đến được.

Một con sơn miêu không thể náu mình giữa London. Những chặng núi ở Afghanistan lại là một câu chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

::

Anh có nhớ được Harry Potter bé xíu, một học sinh năm nhất trông sợ hãi với đôi kính không vừa vặn và mái đầu đen nhánh đang bấu chặt lấy cái ghế đến khi khớp tay chuyển trắng lúc cô McGonagall đặt cái mũ phân loại lên đầu cậu. Những đứa bạn của cậu đã gây ra đủ những ồn ào trong phòng sinh hoạt chung trong khi John, một học sinh năm bảy mệt mỏi vì nhồi nhét hoá và sinh muggle cùng với kì thi NEWTS của mình, đang cố mà làm việc.

Đó là năm mà John đã chọn lựa "phe" của cậu. Nó không phải là một lựa chọn phổ biến, nhưng suy cho cùng, John chưa bao giờ bắt đầu để trở nên thông thường cả.

::

"Cậu định làm một cái gì cơ?"

"Một bác sĩ muggle," John đáp, lơ đãng theo dõi Charlie bắt rồi lại thả ra một quả snitch lấp lánh hết lần này đến lần khác. Đó là năm 1992 và sức nặng của thế giới đè nặng hơn mức nó đáng lẽ nên có trên đôi vai mười sáu tuổi của John.

"Tại sao?"

"Sao không?"

Charlie cười toe. "Lý luận cũng hay phết đấy anh bạn Watson.  _Sao không?_  Thật đấy," anh phá ra cười, bắt lấy trái snitch lần cuối rồi nhét nó vào túi áo choàng.

Mỉm cười nhìn bạn mình, John đáp lại, "Mình không phải là đứa muốn dành cuộc đời mình lúc nào lông mày cũng cháy xém."

"Thà bị cháy xém lông mày còn hơn cứ kẹt chân chữa cho mấy bà già muggle sổ mũi."

"Thế chắc là mình sẽ làm bác sĩ phẫu thuật," John nghĩ ngợi, khép đôi mắt mình để cảm nhận luồng dương quang hiếm hoi của đất Scotland.

"Sao, rồi đi khâu người ta lại hả?"

"Ô kìa, thế hóa ra anh ta có nghe giảng trong giờ Muggle Học. Nhanh, ai đó chạy đi báo thầy Hodgeson, tai của cậu Charlie Weasley cuối cùng vẫn có hoạt động! Mình nghĩ cậu có hơi điêng điếc sau khi cậu cố bảo thầy là xe ô tô  _(automobile)_  chắc chắn phải tự lái mình vì cái tên nghe như là automatic  _(tự động)_."

Tiếng cười của Charlie lanh lảnh như tiếng chuông vang trên bãi cỏ. John hẳn sẽ nhớ âm thanh ấy lắm vào năm tới, khi anh đã đi xa để chơi với lũ rồng của anh và rất có thể sẽ khiến bản thân mình bị rụi thành một que giòn tóc đỏ. "Biến ngay, Watson. Phẫu với chả thuật. Cậu có thể làm Thần Sáng, cậu biết đấy, nếu cậu muốn, vì cậu cũng khá. Họ có mà nhận cậu ngay tắp lự luôn chứ chả đùa."

"Mình không muốn thế," John nói khẽ khàng, cậu giữ mắt mình vẫn nhắm

"Sao không? Ai cũng muốn làm Thần Sáng. Và cậu là một trong số những đứa có thể thành Thần Sáng một cách ngon lành."

"Mình mong là vẫn giữ được sức hoạt động của tất cả các chi, cảm ơn cậu đã quan tâm," John khịt mũi. "Khả năng cuối cùng phải cà nhắc đi quanh quanh như thầy Mắt Điên sẽ ít hơn nhiều nếu làm bác sĩ phẫu thuật."

(Sau này, khi một cô y tá xinh xắn với đôi mắt trĩu nặng sự thông cảm đang đưa cho anh một cái gậy, John sẽ nhớ lại về cuộc hội thoại này với sự cam chịu đầy nuối tiếc.)

Charlie cười và hai người lại chìm vào sự yên lặng dễ chịu cạnh nhau trên bãi cỏ.

Phút nối phút trôi qua chỉ có tiếng gió rì rào trong vòm lá, Charlie thở dài một tiếng rồi nhúc nhích lại gần. Những ngón tay khẽ sượt vào nhau. "Cậu có chắc cậu không muốn..."

Cuối cùng John cũng he hé mắt và quay đầu nhìn bạn mình. Khuôn mặt Charlie sạm gió vì chơi Quidditch và phủ đầy những đốm tàn nhang. John biết phía bên trong đầu gối trái của anh có vị gì và cặp môi khô kia sẽ có cảm giác thế nào khi đặt ở nét nghiêng xương quai xanh của cậu nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa cậu muốn lặp lại cuộc nói chuyện này lần nào nữa. Charlie không nói hết, chỉ nhìn John với đôi mắt xanh to tròn, vừa khó đoán lại vừa rộng mở.

"Phải có người chăm sóc Harry," John cuối cùng nói. "Mình không thể để nó ngoài kia một mình được nữa, và dù sao thì năm tới cậu cũng đi Romania rồi. Còn mình sẽ ở đây cắp mông lên mà học để cố thi NEWTS và A-level cùng một lúc."

"John à."

John thở dài và quay đầu đi, nhắm mắt mình vào lần nữa. "Mình không làm được, Charlie. Đừng hỏi mình thêm nữa."

Không có một câu trả lời nào, nhưng Charlie đan tay hai người vào nhau và John để anh làm thế. Hai người ở đó giữa tĩnh lặng cho đến khi mặt trời lặn xuống bên họ, bên quãng thời gian Charlie ở Hogwarts, bên tình bạn tuyệt nhất mà John có. (Và sẽ từng có, cho đến khi anh bước chân vào phòng thí nghiệm ở St. Bart và gặp Sherlock Holmes, một người đàn ông như cơn gió lốc, với nụ cười của cá sấu nở rộ trên trái tim mong manh nhất mà John từng biết.)

::

"Anh không phải làm thế," Sherlock đột nhiên nói, tiếp nối một cuộc hội thoại mà hai người vốn không có. John, hiện tại đang tập trung nhặt ra những miếng ngon nhất ở hộp đồ ăn, ngước nhìn y đầy tò mò.

"Anh không phải làm cái gì cơ?"

"Anh biết mà. Cái đó. Cái anh đã làm. Lúc nãy."

"Sherlock, trái với thứ có vẻ như là quan điểm của cậu, đa số mọi người không thể đọc ý nghĩ người khác. Cậu đang nói về cái gì?"

Sherlock bực tức hờn dỗi rồi quăng mình xuống ghế sofa và quay mặt vào tường, hiển nhiên là giận hờn bởi sự ngu dốt không mang chủ đích của John.

John thở dài. "Rồi, anh sẽ chơi với cậu. Anh đã làm điều gì đó khiến cậu thấy... biết ơn?"

Một mí mắt hé ra và Sherlock ti hí ngó anh, giả vờ không quan tâm nhưng rõ ràng là đang đợi xem John sẽ suy luận cái gì. John coi đó là một câu "đúng" ở đoạn "biết ơn".

"Cái này là bởi vì anh đã gọi đặt món vịt nướng Trung Quốc ưa thích của cậu? Cậu biết đấy, chuyện này cũng không to tát gì lắm. Anh bắt buộc phải làm thế vì nếu anh không gọi đồ cậu thích ăn, cậu sẽ không ăn rồi cậu sẽ chết đói và lúc ấy chúng ta sẽ thế nào?"

Một lần nữa, Sherlock cáu kỉnh, "Anh thật sự cố tình tỏ ra ngu dốt đến mức xúc phạm đấy hả John," John mỉm cười với y (giờ anh đã có thể nhận ra khi Sherlock đang thực sự cáu và khi y đang chỉ giả vờ, và lần này chắc chắn là cái đằng sau). Anh bắt đầu lần lại những sự việc trong ngày.

Oh.

"Có phải là vì anh bảo Donovan và Anderson im miệng khi hai người đó nói về cậu lúc nãy?"

Sherlock không nói gì. John coi đó như sự khẳng định và tiếp tục từ điều ấy.

"Cậu nghĩ anh làm vậy là vì anh cảm thấy một kiểu bản năng phải đi bảo vệ người khác?"

"Ừ thì rõ là thế mà."

 _Không thể tin được_. John ngó quanh tìm vật gần nhất để quăng về phía cái đầu đần độn của quý Bệ Hạ. (Hóa ra nó là một cuốn tiểu thuyết của Stieg Larsson đã được đọc nhiều lần, và nó sượt qua khuôn mặt y với một cú loạt xoạt đầy bực tức.)

"Ây! Sao anh lại ném tôi thế?"

"Trong khi là thám tử cố vấn duy nhất trên thế giới này, cậu ngốc đến không thể tả được. Họ làm tôi phật ý khi nghe họ nói về cậu như thế. Tôi không phải nghe cái mớ đó và thật ra là tôi sẽ không nghe, và tôi muốn họ biết rõ cái sự thực này."

"Sao anh lại để ý họ nói gì về tôi?"

"Bởi vì, tên ngốc này. Cậu là bạn tôi. Bạn tốt nhất của tôi."

"Thế á? Thật à?"

"Ừ," John mệt mỏi đáp. "Tôi tưởng cậu đã suy luận ra cái đó rồi."

"Thế anh có là bạn tốt nhất  _của_   _tôi_  không?" Sherlock đột ngột hỏi, chau mày nhìn cái gối đã mòn xơ mòn xác giữa đôi tay y.

"Có chứ. Giờ thì cậu im miệng cho để tôi còn xem thời sự nào."

::

Cha John không nói gì khi John cho ông xem phong thư. (Miếng giấy cảm giác mịn như kem giữa những ngón tay cậu. Nét mực trông như chúng có thể đang nhấp nháy, ngoại trừ chuyện đó quả là vô lí.)

Ông không nói gì, nhưng mắt ông nheo chặt, môi ông kéo căng trên răng mình. Ông đặt phong thư lại tay John trước khi đi về phía cái tủ bếp John và Harry không được cho phép đụng vào, rồi bật niêm phong trên một cái chai lớn chứa đầy chất lỏng màu hổ phách.

Buổi sáng hôm sau, John thức giấc thật sớm. Cậu thấy cha mình li bì trên sofa, vết nôn mửa chảy dọc áo ông. Harry thút thít trong khi John chậm rãi cẩn thận nhặt lên những vụn vỡ của cái khung ảnh đã bị đập thành hàng trăm mảnh đang vương vãi khắp sàn phòng khách như bụi đang ngập ngụa phủ. Khuôn mặt mẹ cậu, đã ố nâu với những vệt dinh dính có mùi như bên trong một cái chai của cha John, đang nhìn đăm đăm vào cậu từ dưới sàn nhà.

::

Đôi khi, những lúc Sherlock đang ca thán về nhân loại, khi John đã mệt lử và tiếng ồn từ những cảm xúc không bao giờ ngơi ngớt của London trở nên quá mức chịu đựng, John biến hình rồi chạy. Anh tung người băng qua những mái nhà cho đến khi anh không nghe được giọng của Sherlock nữa. Anh tìm đến một góc yên tĩnh, cuộn mình trong bộ lông vàng đất dưới bầu trời rộng rồi ở đó hàng giờ liền, và Sherlock chẳng bao giờ biết.

(Một ngày, Mycroft đưa cho anh một tin báo được lấy từ mục Chuyện lạ của tờ Metro - một mẩu tin ngắn về người phụ nữ thề lên thề xuống rằng bà ta đã nhìn thấy một con linh miêu Mỹ rình mồi trong sân của bà ở Clapham, không quá xa nơi Sherlock đang phá một vụ án đặc biệt phức tạp và mệt mỏi vào đêm hôm trước. John đã đốt nó.)

::

John là một bác sĩ rất, rất tốt.

Anh còn là một người lính tốt hơn thế.

Anh đã luôn ngờ ngợ rằng điều đó là sự thực, kể từ khi anh còn trẻ, nhưng khi anh còn trẻ anh đã có một lời hứa và đó là cách duy nhất.

Khi cậu đang thao luyện cho quân đội của Hoàng gia, bò trườn qua bùn nhầy, nhảy lóc cóc qua những khúc gỗ và cẩn thận xếp dọn giường gối, những người bạn cùng lớp cũ của cậu đang chiến đấu bên cạnh Harry Potter, cho cái thiện chống lại cái ác. Cậu nhủ với bản thân rằng cậu không hối hận quyết định của mình.

Trong lần điều động đầu tiên, cậu được chuyển đến Kosovo trong một nhiệm vụ gìn giữ hòa bình. Họ không giữ được gì lấy làm nhiều nhặn. John bắn viên đạn đầu tiên vào đầu một người đàn ông. Cậu dành cả đêm đó cuộn mình bên dưới một chiếc xe tăng dưới lớp da thứ hai của cậu và vẩn vơ nghĩ liệu nó sẽ dễ hay khó hơn, nếu cậu đã dùng đũa phép của mình để lấy mạng một ai đó.

::

Người đàn ông đến nói chuyện với cha cậu trông như một bức vẽ Merlin trong quyển sách tranh yêu thích của Harry.

Harry nói thế với cậu và mắt ông ta như lấp lánh lên với tiếng cười. Ông đưa cho con bé một cái kẹo humbug bạc hà nhưng nó nhăn tịt mũi lại, còn John mắng nó vì đã tỏ ra bất lịch sự.

Cha họ xùy hai đứa ra khỏi phòng (nhưng đương nhiên chúng vẫn xem trộm qua cái khe cửa) và ngồi đối diện người đàn ông lạ mặt, trừng trừng nhìn ông ta.

"Thằng bé không được đi. Tôi sẽ không cho nó đi."

"Anh Watson, John là một đứa bé đặc biệt. Chắc chắn anh sẽ không từ chối thằng bé cơ hội được trở thành con người tuyệt vời nhất của cậu ấy."

"Vợ tôi đã chết khi chiến đấu trong cuộc chiến của các người, Albus. Tôi sẽ không để các người tóm được con trai tôi nữa."

"Hamish, tôi hiểu rằng anh tức giận bởi cái chết của vợ anh, nhưng Voldemort đã biến mất. Không có cuộc chiến nào ở đây hết. Chúng ta đang hòa bình. John sẽ tuyệt đối được an toàn."

Có một khoảng im lặng dài. "Tại sao chỉ có John?"

Người đàn ông già thở dài nặng nề. "Rất hiếm gặp ở trẻ sinh đôi, thậm chí là anh em, rằng một đứa bé được sinh ra mang dòng máu ma thuật và một đứa không. Tôi e rằng tôi cũng không biết vì sao chỉ có John."

"Không có một nhầm lẫn nào? Harriet..."

"Tôi e Harriet cũng là người thường như anh, Hamish."

"Tách chúng ra sẽ..."

"Sẽ tốt hơn cho cả hai. Anh không thể giữ John khỏi phần cuộc đời này của thằng bé. Nếu cậu bé không học cách điều khiển ma thuật, nó sẽ gây ra những hậu quả khôn lường. John phải đi. Harriet không được theo."

John nghe tiếng cha cậu thở dài. Khi cậu quay sang để nói chuyện với Harry, con bé đã đi mất.

::

Sherlock hôn anh vào đêm giao thừa, ngay khi đồng hồ vừa điểm tiếng mười hai.

John đẩy y ra rồi cười và bảo y đã xỉn.

Con mắt nhạt màu lấp lánh nhìn anh từ phía trên gò má cao và có cái gì trong bụng John đánh lộn một vòng.

"Ồ," anh nói.

Sherlock khịt mũi và hôn anh lần nữa.

"Anh là một tên ngốc, John Watson ạ."

::

Trong năm thứ ba của John tại Hogwarts, men rượu đã dẫn cha cậu vào một nấm mồ khi còn tráng niên. Dumbledore gửi John về nhà để nhìn ông trút hơi thở cuối, và trước khi cha cậu đi ông đã níu lấy tay cậu, nhìn vào mắt cậu bằng đôi mắt dữ dội, đỏ ửng của ông rồi nói, "Hứa với cha, Johnny, con sẽ không tham gia vào bất kì cuộc chiến nào của họ, dù con có làm gì, con cũng sẽ không để họ đụng vào con." John đã hứa bởi thậm chí ngay cả nếu cậu không yêu thương người đàn ông đang nằm đó hấp hối trên một cái giường cứng và lạnh trước mặt cậu, ông vẫn là cha cậu và điều đó có nghĩa John nợ ông.

John đã hứa và không nói gì về sự thực rằng cậu biết chính ma thuật trong máu cậu đã gây ra điều này cho cha cậu, bởi cha cậu đã yêu mẹ cậu và bà đã chết và ông không thể chịu được việc nhìn vào những đứa con của mình bởi chúng gợi nhắc ông quá nhiều về bà. Ma thuật chỉ là giọt nước thêm vào cái ly đã đầy tràn.

Harriet không có chút đồng cảm với sự ăn năn của cậu và thét lên với cậu đầy độc địa suốt buổi lễ. "Là lỗi của anh, John, đây là lỗi của anh, mẹ kiếp đều là lỗi của  _anh_!"

Khi cái quan tài đã biến mất, Dumbledore xuất hiện để đưa cậu về Scotland và Harriet bị bỏ lại để tự chăm sóc mình dưới con mắt không-lấy-gì-làm-tinh-tường của bà cô Mildred không-lấy-gì-làm-quan-tâm, người chỉ mang máng rằng John đi học ở một trường đặc biệt cho học sinh giỏi ở Scotland và đã bị ếm để không hỏi quá nhiều về việc đó.

::

"Chắc chắn là không."

John vẫn luôn thấp bé nhưng cậu chưa từng cảm thấy rõ điều ấy như bây giờ, khi Kingsley Shacklebolt đứng trước mặt anh với toàn bộ 6 feet 7 inch của ông ta giữa quầy thịt ở Tesco.

"Cậu có nghĩa vụ, John. Với đất nước cậu. Với người dân của cậu. Với thế giới này."

"Tôi đã có một lời hứa," John nói, "Tôi không định phá bỏ nó."

"Có một cuộc chiến đang tới," Shacklebolt đáp. Những con chữ ồm ồm từ ngực ông ta như sấm sét òa ra trên vùng Cairngorms. "Cậu sẽ phải chọn một phe, bất kể cậu làm gì, cậu sẽ phải ra quyết định ấy."

"Tôi đã ra quyết định của mình rồi," John bảo ông ta, ưỡn thẳng người lên chiều cao lớn nhất của mình, bẻ rộng vai ra như họ đã dạy cậu ở tuần số một trong chương trình ở Học viện Sỹ quan. "Tôi không chọn bên nào cả."

::

"Anh biết không," Sherlock nói, không ngước lên từ chiếc cốc đong y đang cố thả đúng bốn giọt của một thứ chất lỏng lấp lánh vào trong mà không gây ra một vụ nổ nhỏ, "Đôi khi anh thật khó hiểu."

John mỉm cười rồi cắn một miếng bánh mì của mình.

"Cậu thì lúc nào cũng khó hiểu, nên là anh hơn cậu một điểm rồi nhé," anh đáp.

"Anh không bao giờ kể cho tôi Harry là song sinh của anh," Sherlock tiếp tục, "Tại sao? Tôi tưởng những cặp song sinh đáng lẽ phải thân thiết hơn anh chị em bình thường chứ."

À.

"Không đúng với trường hợp của bọn anh," John nói ngắn gọn. Anh cắn một miếng nữa vào mẩu bánh mì nướng của mình – đột nhiên nó khô khốc trong miệng anh. "Bọn anh không dành nhiều thời gian bên nhau. Anh xa nhà vì ở trường phần lớn thời gian, cậu biết đấy. Con bé ganh tị và gắt gỏng bởi chuyện đó."

Sherlock ngạc nhiên ngước lên, chuyển động của y khiến dung dịch A đã chảy hơi nhiều vào dung dịch B và toàn bộ cái chỗ hỗn hợp đó bắt đầu bốc khói. John dè chừng ngó cái cốc đong.

"Anh bảo anh chỉ dành hai năm học ở trường nội trú."

 _Này thì bịa láo này_. Giữ câu chuyện của mày thống nhất đi, Watson.

"Anh có nói thế à?"

Mắt Sherlock nheo lại nhìn anh. Y đặt cái pipette xuống. "Anh đang nói dối. Không ở câu này thì ở câu khác. Tôi không phân biệt được. Tại sao?"

"Tại sao chuyện anh đi học ở đâu lại quan trọng?"

"Tôi muốn biết."

"Tại sao?"

Sherlock chau mày nhìn anh. "Anh là của tôi, John. Tôi muốn biết tất cả mọi thứ về anh. Tôi nghĩ anh đã biết điều đó rồi chứ."

Anh có biết điều đó không? Không, John kết luận, anh không có. Sherlock có hôn anh một lần, nhưng lúc ấy là đêm giao thừa và hai người đã nốc kha khá chỗ rượu cherry phục vụ đặc biệt của bà Hudson, nến thì đang cháy còn mọi thứ đều có vẻ yên bình và thảnh thơi. Từ ấy, suốt ba tuần sau, chẳng có gì cả. John đã gạch bỏ và lý giải rằng nó xảy ra bởi ảnh hưởng của một câu thần chú muggle khá là vui vẻ, được tạo bởi ánh sáng bày trí kiểu lãng mạn và cơ man là rượu, nên anh đã để nó dừng ở đó.

"Giờ thì cậu mới là người nói khó hiểu rồi nhé."

Rên lên một tiếng mất kiên nhẫn, Sherlock kéo găng tay khỏi tay mình, rảo bước qua nhà bếp rồi cúi xuống bắt lấy môi anh trong một nụ hôn làm cho đầu John quay cuồng và mạch máu anh thình thịch chảy. (Lại thêm ma thuật của muggle. Tuyệt vời. Nó dồn dập đập nhịp trong máu anh, và trong giây lát John không thể phân biệt được đâu là ma thuật của London và đâu là xúc cảm khi Sherlock ghé môi mình lên làn da anh.)

"Harry nghĩ anh là lý do khiến cha mình nghiện rượu cho đến chết," John nói, giọng anh khàn khàn, tay anh níu chặt lấy áo Sherlock.

"Harry là một đứa ngốc," mắt Sherlock không dời khỏi khuôn mặt John mà nhìn vào đầy cuồng nhiệt và khao khát. Nghe thấy tiếng nghèn nghẹn trong cổ họng y khuấy lên một thứ cảm giác tê dại chạy trên da anh.

"Im ngay, tên ngốc này, và hôn anh lại lần nữa."

::

"Anh nên nói với nó."

"Đừng nhúng tay vào việc này, Mycroft."

"Những người bạn đời vẫn được phép biết. Tôi đã đọc các điều luật. Thực lòng mà nói, khá là đáng chú ý rằng Bộ các anh có tính quan liêu thậm chí còn ghê gớm hơn phía của tôi."

"Cậu ấy không phải... Tôi không... Tôi không muốn cậu ấy biết."

"Cậu lo là nó sẽ muốn thí nghiệm trên cậu?"

"Sherlock vốn đã lấy tôi ra thí nghiệm từ trước rồi."

"Thế thì còn lý do gì nữa?"

"Anh sẽ không hiểu được."

"Cậu cứ việc thử. Tôi rất, rất thông minh. Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ có thể hiểu được lý do của cậu."

"Tôi xin kiếu, cảm ơn anh."

::

Gặp đâu không gặp, John lại nhìn thấy cậu ta trên chuyến tàu từ Edinburgh tới London. Không thể lẫn cậu ta đi đâu được với cái mái tóc dở tệ lòa xòa khắp nơi.

Anh thở dài và quyết định rằng anh sẽ làm một lần cho xong chuyện này. Anh sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho mình nếu anh không làm thế.

"Ổn chứ, Potter?" anh hỏi, ngồi xuống ghế cạnh cậu ta.

Harry Potter ngước lên nhìn vào anh, trông có vẻ bối rối nhưng không hề có sự đề phòng – cái nhìn của một người đã quen việc bị người lạ đến gần bắt chuyện.

"Tôi học trước cậu mấy năm trong trường," John cẩn trọng nói. "John Watson. Chúng ta ở cùng nhà."

"Oh, đúng rồi!" Đôi mắt xanh lục ánh lên nhìn anh. "Tôi có nhớ. Anh là đàn anh lúc nào cũng ngồi ở góc phòng đọc sách."

John bật cười. "Tôi chỉ muốn nói rằng, cậu biết đấy, cậu đã làm tốt lắm. Với tất cả mọi chuyện như thế. Tôi nghĩ tất cả mọi người đều nợ cậu một lời cảm ơn."

Nụ cười của Harry thành thực và cởi mở. "Cảm ơn anh. Tôi không nhớ có thấy anh trong thời gian đó..."

"Tôi đang ở Kosovo," John giải thích. (Nó không hoàn toàn đúng vì mặt thời gian không được chính xác nhưng nó cũng đủ gần với lý do thực sự.) "Và sau đó là Afghanistan. Ở đấy để bị người ta bắn vào. Tôi luôn cảm thấy hơi tệ vì tôi đã không ở đó giúp đỡ mọi người."

Không ai trong hai người đã thực sự già, John mới 38 và chỉ hơn cậu ta sáu năm, nhưng cái nhìn của Harry Potter tới anh khi ấy là một cái nhìn bi thương và thấu hiểu thăng trầm. Nó là cái nhìn hai người lính trao cho nhau trước khi bước lên boong tàu. Nó gợi một luồng run rẩy dọc sống lưng John. "Khác cuộc chiến, cùng câu chuyện," Harry nói lặng lẽ. "Tôi đã làm phần mình và anh làm phần anh."

"Tôi không chắc liệu phần tôi có cùng quy mô như cậu," John bộc bạch. "Nhưng chắc chắn mục đích của nó không cao cả bằng."

Hai người bị ngắt giữa chừng bởi trong túi áo anh điện thoại của John bỗng đổ chuông. Anh nhìn sang Harry tỏ ý xin lỗi (dù rằng không muốn, anh cảm thấy như đang phạm thánh khi làm điều đó) và trả lời điện thoại.

"Sherlock, anh đang trên tàu. Anh sẽ tới đó trong bốn tiếng nữa. Cậu có việc gì thế?"

Harry nhặt cuốn sách của cậu ta và vờ như đang đọc, nhưng cậu ta đang mỉm cười đằng sau nó. John khẽ nghiêng đầu lặp lại ánh nhìn cáo lỗi; Harry Potter gật đầu với anh, và John bước đi về ghế của mình – nhưng anh cũng đã phải thốt lên "Sherlock" ít nhất một lần vào điện thoại trước khi kịp ngồi xuống.

::

Dumbledore tự mình đưa cậu đi chọn đũa phép ở tiệm Ollivander bởi cha cậu đã nhờ ông. John luôn nhớ mình đã cầm nó lần đầu tiên và cảm giác như cánh tay trái của cậu giờ mới được hoàn thiện.

(Một khẩu súng không bao giờ có cảm giác được như thế, và anh chưa bao giờ giết ai bằng cây đũa phép của mình, nhưng điều đó không rõ vì sao lại khiến anh bằng lòng với nó dễ dàng hơn là điều ngược lại.)

::

Sự lo âu lan ra từ Sherlock từng đợt ngọt ngấy nặng trĩu làm cho John gần như phát điên với sự sợ hãi.

Có thứ gì không đúng.

Sherlock đang giấu diếm anh điều gì. John muốn đấm y. Trò chơi của Moriarty đã giật dây cho y ton tót chạy khắp London như thể dưới tác dụng của một câu Imperius. Nó làm John buồn nôn khi phải thấy... bạn trai? người ấy? bạn?... răm rắp nhảy theo điệu trống của Moriarty.

(Có lúc, John đã sợ rằng biết đâu nó thực là một lời rủa Imperius, nhưng anh đã không cảm nhận được một sợi ma thuật nào từ Moriarty ở hồ bơi, thậm chí không cả thứ ma thuật Muggle sơ đẳng của những tình tự hầu hết mọi người đều có. Lớp da của hắn đã chết và lạnh như đá. Nó khiến John thấy ngây ngây khó chịu như thể anh không còn vừa trong cơ thể mình.)

John sẽ cứu vãn được chuyện này. Anh có thể độn thổ tới bất kì chỗ nào Moriarty đang ở và quăng những câu nguyền rủa này đến câu nguyền rủa khác vào Moriarty cho đến khi hắn đã vỡ nát và sũng máu trên sàn nhà. Anh có thể biến hắn thành một con rắn rồi chặt đầu nó. Anh có thể xóa sổ sự tồn tại của hắn trong lịch sử chỉ bằng một cú phẩy tay.

Anh sẵn lòng được giam vào nhà ngục Azkaban nếu như điều đó có nghĩa anh được giữ Sherlock an toàn khỏi những trò hề của Moriarty.

Nhưng chính sự khao khát mãnh liệt quyện với sự lo âu của Sherlock đã chùn lại bàn tay anh. Sherlock muốn được thắng, được chứng minh bản thân, được làm một điều gì đó  _tốt_  đến tuyệt vọng, vậy nên John lui bước, cắn răng giữ lấy cơn thịnh nộ của anh, mặc cho lòng mình dậy sóng và để Sherlock bước vào trò chơi.

::

"Anh đã từng làm điều này rồi."

John đan những ngón tay anh vào mái tóc Sherlock, y ghé mũi mình bên nách John. Hai người ướt sũng mồ hôi giữa căn phòng dậy mùi sex và chuyện ấy thật  _tuyệt vời._

"Suy luận giỏi lắm. Anh từng ở trong quân đội, cậu biết mà."

"Không, chuyện này không phải ở quân đội," Sherlock lẩm bẩm, liếm đi một giọt mồ hôi của anh. "Ở trường nội trú, chắc chắn là thế."

"Hmmm," John nói, mắt anh dần khép lại. Ngón tay Sherlock viền thành những đường hoa văn trên bụng anh. Nhiều năm nay John chưa từng có cảm giác đê mê như vậy

"Anh sẽ không nói với em về anh ta sao?"

"Bao giờ cho đến ngày xưa," John nói khẽ. "Cứ để nó qua đi, nhé?"

Anh đã thấy ngạc nhiên và nhẹ nhõm khi Sherlock chỉ ừ hử một tiếng bên cạnh anh. (Đáng lẽ anh nên tỉnh táo hơn là thực sự tin rằng chuyện ấy sẽ được cho qua như thế.)

Hồi lâu sau, ngay khi anh sắp lơ mơ ngủ, Sherlock chọc chọc vào sườn anh và gặng hỏi, "Giờ anh ta đang ở đâu, cái anh bạn trai cũ của anh ấy?"

"Sao, cậu lo là anh ta sẽ chợt nhào tới rồi cướp anh khỏi tay cậu à?"

Sherlock mím môi và lặng thinh, rõ ràng đang cố mắng mỏ anh bằng ánh mắt mình nhưng đã không hoàn toàn giấu được sự khẳng định trong đáy mắt.

John khúc khích cười, cuốn y gần vào mình hơn và đặt một nụ hôn lên trán y. "Lần cuối cùng anh nghe tin thì Charlie đang chiến đấu với lũ rồng ở Romania. Cậu không phải lo gì cả đâu."

Sherlock đỏng đảnh dỗi và bảo anh cần dừng nói linh tinh lại. John chỉ mỉm cười, vùi mặt bên những lọn tóc xoăn của y.

"Anh đã không nói chuyện với anh ấy từ hồi anh còn mười bảy, Sherlock. Không cần phải lo lắng gì về anh, anh là của cậu chắc rồi."

"Oh. Thôi được rồi.  _Rồng_  thì biết đấy," Sherlock chế giễu. "Thật là..." Y khịt mũi, nhưng nghe có vẻ hí hửng một cách thầm kín. John mỉm cười càng tươi hơn nữa. (Đôi khi, nói ra sự thật lại có tác dụng hơn là nói dối khi bạn muốn lấy vải thưa che mắt Sherlock.)

::

Jim Moriarty diễu bước vào Tòa nhà London và trộm lấy vương miện hoàng gia rồi thuyết phục được một vị thẩm phán cho hắn được bước ra ngoài trắng án. Trong căn hộ của hai người Sherlock đã phục vụ trà cho hắn. Đêm ấy, với sự sợ hãi làm nghẹt lại cổ họng và bải hoải đôi chân anh, John nhấc lên tấm ván sàn bị nới lỏng trong phòng mình và đặt chiếc đũa phép vào túi áo mình lần đầu tiên suốt hơn một thập kỷ,  _chỉ để phòng khi ngộ nhỡ._

::

"Chúc mừng kết quả của trò, trò Watson."

John giật mình và quay đầu lại, thầy Albus Dumbledore đang ngồi trên chiếc giường đối diện cậu trong khu ký túc xá vắng vẻ.

"Cảm ơn thầy."

"Thầy hiểu rằng trò có ý định bỏ lại thế giới pháp thuật đằng sau lưng, nay trò đã hoàn thành thời gian giáo dục của mình."

"Vâng."

"Thầy có được hỏi vì sao không?"

Chiếc rương của cậu không đủ cho toàn bộ những cuốn sách và quân áo. Cậu có thể mở rộng nó, khiến nó lớn hơn ở bên trong, nhưng như thế sẽ làm mục đích của bài rèn luyện trở nên vô dụng.

"Em không thuộc về nơi đây," cậu đáp mà không nhìn lên người thầy Hiệu trưởng. "Và em không thể để mặc em gái em một mình ngoài kia được nữa."

"Theo như thầy thấy thì có vẻ như em gái của trò muốn được để mặc một mình."

"Vâng," John thở dài. Harry đang trôi dạt, giận dữ và cô độc, và tất cả đều là lỗi của cậu. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ có thể sửa chữa lại được điều ấy, bởi thời gian đã trôi qua quá lâu và cô sẽ không cho cậu làm thế.

"John, trò là một phù thủy đặc biệt rất tài năng. Trong thế giới muggle trò sẽ là..."

"Một kẻ trung bình," John ngắt lời, quay nhìn đối mặt thầy. "Người ta sẽ nhìn vào em và nhìn thấy em mà không phải việc em có thể biến hình một con mèo thành cái sofa sớm ba năm trước cái tuổi mà em đáng lẽ có thể. Thầy không thể khiến em ở lại. Thầy đã đưa em đến, nhưng thầy không thể bắt em ở lại."

"Không," Dumbledore đồng ý, đôi mắt xanh dương sáng ngời của ông trong buồn rầu hơn bất cứ khi nào John từng nhìn thấy. "Thầy không nghĩ mình có thể. Rất tốt, John. Thầy mong trò mọi điều tốt lành nhất, bất kể cuộc đời sẽ dẫn em tới đâu trong chặng tiếp theo."

"Cảm ơn thầy," John đáp, và lần này cậu là thực lòng.

Nắp rương đập xuống khóa lại chiếc rương với một tiếng sập cuối cùng.

::

Với ý thức về tính riêng tư phát triển khá là còi cọc của Sherlock, cậu chàng dành nhiều thời gian lục lọi đồ trong phòng John hơn mức nên được cho phép.

"Đây là gì thế?" y không ngại ngần mà hỏi, tay dí cái bùa hộ mệnh của John trước mắt anh. "Em thấy nó trong cái tủ thấp cạnh giường anh."

"Đồ kỉ niệm," John đáp, mắt nhìn cái bùa thật cẩn thận. Anh đã không nghĩ về nó một thời gian dài. "Một bà cụ già ở Afghanistan đã cho anh cái đó."

"Em không biết là họ lại mê tín đến vậy ở Afghanistan. Đây kiểu như là một cái bùa."

"Cẩn thận nào," John nói, trong đầu biết rõ chuyện gì sẽ có thể xảy ra nếu nó bị phá hủy sai cách.

"Những dòng rune này có nghĩa là gì? Em đã cố giải mật mã ở đây nhưng không có đủ dữ liệu."

"Anh không chắc lắm," John nói dối rồi giật cái bùa hộ mệnh từ những ngón tay tọc mạch của Sherlock. "Bà ấy không nói tiếng Anh và tiếng Dari của anh thì tệ lậu khủng khiếp."

Những dòng rune nhẹ bừng lên khi ngón tay của Sherlock chạm vào tay anh - một điều thú vị và mới mẻ, và là một điều hiển nhiên Sherlock không thấy được. John không hoàn toàn nắm chắc điều đó có nghĩa gì, nhưng đêm ấy anh đã đeo chiếc bùa hộ mệnh và ngủ cùng nó, chiếc bùa hộ mệnh vẫn âm ấm từ hơi tay Sherlock ấn gai gai lên ngực anh.

::

"Sao anh tưởng cậu đã kết hôn với công việc của cậu cơ mà," John lẩm bẩm vào cái mớ những lọn tóc xoăn đang ghé vào ngực anh.

"Hmmmm. Đang ngoại tình rồi nhé," Sherlock biếng nhác đáp lại. Bầu không khí quanh hai người nóng nực và nặng trĩu. Lưng John dính chặt lấy cái ga giường đẫm mồ hôi, cánh tay Sherlock xiết chặt hơn quanh ngực anh. Anh mim cười đầy vui sướng.

"Tại sao lại chọn anh?" anh hỏi sau một hồi lâu, tay anh xòe rộng dán lên lưng Sherlock.

Có một khoảng lặng dài ẩn chứa đầy ý nghĩa. "Em không biết," Sherlock thành thực chậm rãi nói. "Nó khiến em ngỡ ngàng. Em chưa từng... chưa ai từng thú vị với em như thế. Anh thật khó hiểu. Anh đáng lẽ phải thật nhàm chán, anh đáng lẽ phải thật tẻ nhạt, nhưng... anh không như thế. Anh hấp dẫn em."

John ghì chặt ngón tay mình vào phần thịt giữa xương vai Sherlock và ôm y thật chặt vào người mình. Anh không muốn thả ra nữa. Căn hộ này có thể cháy rụi, Erumpent có thể nện bước qua đây, một đàn Chimeras có thể xuất hiện và tấn công nhưng giờ John sẽ chỉ khép mắt mình và ôm Sherlock chặt hơn, gần hơn sát vào anh và không bao giờ thả y đi.

"Em chỉ biết là em muốn anh. Em vẫn luôn muốn anh, em muốn tất cả mọi thứ của anh mà em có thể có được và có những khi đó là điều duy nhất em có thể nghĩ đến, cứ như thể anh đã bỏ phù phép lên người em. Anh đã không làm thế đúng không?"

Sherlock đang đùa vui, nhưng John đã hết sức nghiêm túc khi anh trả lời, "Anh sẽ không bao giờ."

::

Sherlock sắp bước khỏi mái St. Bart và trong nỗi kinh tủng của mình, John gần như chẳng hề để ý tới dòng ma thuật cuộn trào bừng lên đâu đó quanh trái tim anh.

Chỉ trong một nhịp đập của trái tim, John đã thấy mình đứng trên mái nhà, túm lấy người bạn của anh bằng cái cổ áo và thật nhanh, mạnh và chắc, kéo giật y ngược lại.

::

"Không thể nào," Sherlock thở hắt khi John đổ sụp xuống sàn nhà dưới chân anh. "Chuyện đó là không thể nào. Anh đang đứng dưới đó, em đã thấy anh đứng dưới đó."

"Im, im, im ngay!" John gầm lên với y, tay điên loạn kiểm tra xem y có thương tích gì không.

"John, chuyện đó là không thể nào," Sherlock lắp bắp và John cứ nói "Im đi!", có chốc lát hai người chỉ ngồi đó không đi đến đâu cả và John không quan tâm vì Sherlock đã cố nhảy khỏi sân thượng của một tòa nhà. John suýt chút nữa đã không ở đó để kịp bắt y ở dưới. Nhưng rồi bộ não của Sherlock đã bắt kịp đến y và y ngồi thẳng dậy trong vòng tay John, cứng ngắc bởi nỗi sợ hãi.

"John,  _John,_ có súng bắn tỉa, chúng sẽ giết bà Hudson và Lestrade và – John, chúng ta phải ra khỏi đây, chúng sẽ bắn anh, có một tên súng bắn tỉa đằng kia chỉ chờ một bóng dáng anh thôi."

Cứt thật.

John không nghĩ, anh chỉ kéo Sherlock đứng dậy rồi túm lấy cổ tay y và xoay.

::

"Không thể nào," Sherlock thở hắt ra rồi nôn vào cái ống đựng ô của bà Hudson, nhưng John không để ý đến y.

Anh nhảy vọt lên khỏi cầu thang và mở cửa phòng vừa kịp để nhìn thấy người thợ sửa vạm vỡ lúc trước đang rút một khẩu súng ra khỏi túi đồ nghề. John găm một viên đạn vào anh ta và bà Hudson thét lên.

Trong chớp mắt anh đã đứng dưới tầng lần nữa và tóm chặt lấy vai Sherlock. "Anh cần cậu làm một việc. Anh cần cậu tập trung hết sức nghĩ về nơi mà tên bắn tỉa dành cho Greg có khả năng cao nhất đang ở đó."

"Chuyện này là không thể nào," Sherlock lặp lại.

"Im ngay và  _nghĩ đi,"_ John la lên. Sherlock gật đầu, trông có vẻ sợ và bối rối, nhưng John không có đủ thời gian để kịp xử lý điều đó, không có đủ thời gian cho chuyện này, nên John túm lấy cố tay y lần nữa và xóa tâm trí mình trống rỗng, anh có thể cảm nhận tâm trí của Sherlock đang suy nghĩ rất căng. John để cho y nghĩ và rồi họ xoay, biến mất.

::

Khi John xô bật cánh cửa, tay bắn tỉa xoay người lại và kéo cò súng, nhưng đũa phép của John đã nằm trong tay anh lần này. Viên đạn đông cứng giữa không trung rồi rơi lạch cạch xuống sàn nhà trước mặt John.

"Không thể nào," Sherlock thốt ra lần nữa. Đôi mắt y tròn xoe như cái đĩa.

"Nhàm tai rồi đấy nhé," John lầm bầm rồi không chút do dự biến tay bắn tỉa thành một con gián.

Sherlock dẫm phải lên hắn trước khi hắn kịp bò lủi đi mất.

::

Hai người độn thổ đánh một tiếng tách vào căn phòng lớn của 221B và Sherlock nhìn chằm chặp vào anh, khuôn mặt sắc cạnh của y đuỗn ra với sự ngạc nhiên.

Có vẻ như đã là lần thứ một trăm, y nói bằng một thứ giọng có vẻ vững chãi và rành mạch mà không thể lừa được John một giây nào, "Chuyện đó là không thể nào."

"Anh ước là cậu sẽ dừng nói câu đấy lại, bởi rõ ràng là chuyện đó  _là có thể,_ và  _cậu_ là người ghét phải lặp lại."

"Chắc chắn là em đang mơ. Có phải em đang mơ?"

"Không."

"Đang phê?"

"Không."

"Đã chết?"

"Dứt khoát là không," John thẳng thừng đáp, bám lấy vai Sherlock và lay nhẹ. "Cậu đã loại trừ tất cả những khả năng, Sherlock, bao gồm cả những lựa chọn bất khả và tất cả những thứ gì có liên quan đến lý do tự nhiên. Thế thì cậu còn những gì? Nào, dùng cái bộ não siêu đẳng tuyệt vời của cậu và  _suy luận_ đi."

"Anh là... anh không phải... con người?" khuôn mặt Sherlock nhăn nhó lại khi nghĩ đến điều đó, như thể y phải chịu đau đớn thể xác thực sự chỉ vì phải suy nghĩ điều gì phi logic và hoàn toàn không ăn khớp gì vào thế giới quan từ trước của y.

"Sai rồi," John nói. "Đoán tiếp."

"Không, em sẽ không, bởi lần đoán tiếp sẽ còn vô lý hơn nhiều so với ý tưởng rằng anh là một loài kiểu như người ngoài hành tinh."

"Cứ thử xem có đúng không," John gợi ý.

"Ma thuật," Sherlock thở hắt, nói.

Nụ cười của John rầu rầu nở trên môi anh. "Bingo."

::

Trong cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng của buổi đêm, phố Baker thật yên tĩnh. Sherlock ngồi trên chiếc ghế của y và cứ nhìn chằm chằm. John ngồi đối diện y, gượng gạo cựa quậy người. Hai người không nói một câu, bởi hiện tại chẳng còn điều gì để nói nữa, và John dường như có thể nhìn thấy những bánh xe của tâm trí Sherlock chuyển động tuột khỏi tầm kiểm soát.

Một tiếng gõ cửa đanh tiếng đã xen ngang cuộc đấu nhìn chằm chằm của hai người. Mycroft rảo bước vào, tay đánh lắc lư cái ô của gã có vẻ như rất tươi vui.

"Tôi có một buổi chiều khá thú vị," gã nói, ngồi ghé lên chiếc sofa. "Anh có biết không, John, rằng người cuối cùng đã thực hiện một lượng lớn phép thuật ở những nơi công cộng phi-ma-thuật là..."

"Sirius Black," John nói. "Tôi biết."

Sherlock dời mắt mình đang nhìn vào John chuyển sang Mycroft, chằm chằm nhìn gã đầy nghi ngờ.

"Anh  _biết_ à? _"_ y ngập ngừng nói. "Anh  _biết_ tất cả những thứ này và anh không nói với em?"

"Có những điều luật rất khắt khe ràng buộc," Mycroft bình thản trả lời, trông vẫn điềm nhiên như mọi khi. "Công việc của anh sẽ phải trả giá nếu anh có đề cập đến nó mà không có sự cho phép của John, và John vẫn chưa đưa ra sự cho phép ấy dù anh đã cố hết sức."

"Tại sao," Sherlock yêu cầu, đôi mắt y dời lại về phía khuôn mặt John lần nữa. "Sao anh không thể nói với em?"

"Nó không quan trọng," John nói. "Anh không còn động đến nó nữa."

Âm thanh Sherlock kêu lên đầy tuyệt vọng và hoài nghi. John trừng mắt nhìn y. "Đó là cuộc đời anh và là lựa chọn của anh, Sherlock. Không phải là việc của cậu."

"Nó trở thành việc của em khi anh dùng nó... bất kể nó là cái gì.. để phá vỡ tất cả những kế hoạch em đặt ra và làm em tiêu biến xung quanh thành phố rồi biến kẻ bắn tỉa thành gián trước mắt em."

"Kế hoạch của cậu là thứ giẻ rách," John khịt mũi. "Anh sẽ không đứng đó mà nhìn cậu chết đâu!"

"Em sẽ không chết," Sherlock la lại, đột ngột bật dậy để đẩy nhiều nội lực hơn đằng sau lời nói. "Nó sẽ chỉ trông như em đã chết thôi."

John lảo đảo đứng dậy và sắp chuẩn bị cho lời lẽ trong lòng được tự do tuôn ra khi Mycroft xen ngang vào.

"Tôi tin rằng thuật ngữ của nó là Độn Thổ, mà không phải Tiêu Biến," gã thích thú nói. Hai người ngừng la hét và quay sang nhìn gã. Mycroft cười nhếch mép nhìn họ như thể gã vẫn rất vô tội.

"Làm sao mà – thôi, đừng trả lời," John nói, nhíu mày nhắm mắt. "Thế tôi đang gặp rắc rối đến chừng nào?"

"Rắc rối? Không hề."

"Sao cơ, thật ư?" John phải lấy làm ngạc nhiên rằng anh đã xoay sở về được đến nhà mà không có hàng trăm nhân viên của Bộ lao tới và lôi anh tống vào một phòng giam ở Azkaban để anh chết rục trong đó suốt những năm còn lại của đời mình. Chắc chắn là họ sẽ không hoàn toàn bỏ qua cho anh chứ?

"Hmmm. Tôi đã có trao đổi với, ờ, người tương đương của tôi và giải thích sự cần thiết đằng sau hành động của cậu. Chúng tôi đã đạt đến sự nhất trí rằng cậu – hay đúng hơn là tôi, bởi tài khoản của cậu có vẻ khá là eo hẹp – sẽ trả một khoản phạt 500 galleon để chi trả cho hoạt động dọn dẹp, và tôi chắc rằng cậu sắp nhận được một bức thư lời lẽ khá nặng nề từ Bộ. Ah, nó đến rồi đây."

John ngước ra ngoài cửa sổ và kia rồi, một con cú bự chảng sà xuông từ những mái nhà đang hướng về phía cửa sổ đã đóng.

 _Kệ nó đi,_ anh quyết định rồi vẫy tay về cái cửa sổ để mở nó ra và cho con cú bay vào mà không rời chỗ mình đang ngồi.

"Chuyện đó là  _không thể nào,"_ Sherlock nói, như thể cậu ta là một bản ghi âm bị lỗi. "Anh đã làm thế nào?"

"Ma thuật đấy mà," John nhắc nhở y, và giương cánh tay lên cho con cú đậu vào.

::

Một tuần trước khi Moriarty nhởn nhơ bước vào lại cuộc sống của họ, Sherlock đẩy John ngả lên chiếc ghế của anh và ngậm lấy anh trong miệng mình. Y không còn làm gì khác ngoài việc tôn thờ anh và cơ thể anh và John sụp đổ bên dưới miệng y và tay y. Khi Sherlock ngước lên nhìn anh, với đôi môi ửng đỏ và một nụ cười khao khát trên khuôn mặt y, dạ dày John như chao đảo, trái tim anh lỡ nhịp và anh phải thở dốc, "Chúa ơi, anh yêu cậu."

Sherlock trườn lên người anh, hôn anh thật sâu và trầm giọng đáp, "Em biết mà," bên đôi môi anh, và đó là tất cả mọi thứ John cần để biết rằng cảm xúc đó cùng đập trong trái tim hai người. Chiếc bùa hộ mệnh ấn trên ngực anh bừng lên âm ấm và John chợt nhận ra thứ bà phù thủy già đã nói với mình.

(Hay là, John không biết rằng mình rạn vỡ cho đến khi Sherlock đã chữa lành cho anh.)

::

Lần đầu tiên trong nhiều tuần, John ngủ một mình trên chiếc giường của anh.

Đúng hơn là, anh nằm đó giữa bóng tối với tâm trí đang quay cuồng.

Sherlock đã dậm bước ra khỏi phòng và đóng rầm cánh cửa phòng ngủ của mình. Mycroft nhìn John với một khuôn mặt tỏ ý mồn một rằng,  _"Tôi đã bảo cậu rồi đáng lẽ phải nói với thằng bé sớm hơn."_  John trừng mắt nhìn gã và mời gã đi. Sherlock đã không ra ngoài ăn tối nên John đành phải trở về phòng một mình.

John không biết phải làm gì nữa. Anh biết rằng giờ tâm trí Sherlock đang nổi vũ bão để cố gắng sắp xếp lại những nhận thức của y sau khi phải trải qua một cú dịch chuyển thế giới quan lớn đến mức không thể nào làm ngơ. Đương nhiên anh có thể obliviate y, nhưng anh ngờ ngợ rằng Sherlock và bộ não siêu đẳng của cậu ta sẽ khá trơ lì trước câu thần chú đó, và dù sao thì, anh sẽ phải giải thích cách mình đã ngăn Sherlock không nhảy khỏi tòa nhà chết tiệt đó như thế nào?

Một tiếng kẽo kẹt ở chiếu nghỉ kéo John khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Anh ngồi bật dậy trên giường, tay nắm chặt lấy chiếc đũa phép (thứ dường như rất ngại ngần phải quay lại chiếc hộp của nó, sau khi đã được ra ngoài lần đầu tiên trong mười lăm năm trời.)

Mái đầu của Sherlock ló ra bên cánh cửa và John khẽ thả lỏng người. Sherlock trông có vẻ ngập ngừng thận trọng nhưng John ra hiệu cho y đến bên anh, rồi dịch sang một bên chừa chỗ cho y trên giường.

"Sao anh không nói với em?" Sherlock hỏi sau khi y đã yên vị nằm rồi duỗi người như một chú mèo ườn mình trải khắp tấm chăn lông vịt.

"Anh không muốn cứ bận tâm mãi về nó," John đáp. Điều đó gần như là sự thật.

"Anh có thể làm những điều mà về mặt khoa học là bất khả."

"Phải. Nếu cậu muốn bám theo khoa học, thì, phải."

"Anh có thể làm những gì?"

Ghé trên gối, John quay đầu và nhìn Sherlock, bấy giờ đang nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà với cánh tay bắt chéo ngang ngực, John chưa từng trông thấy y có vẻ bất an như vậy.

"Thế thì phải có một danh sách dài," anh nhẹ nhàng nói. "Anh  _rất_  khá."

Sherlock liếc nhìn anh và mỉm cười thoáng qua, trước khi quay đầu lại nhìn trần nhà.

"Harry không..."

"Không có pháp thuật," John tiếp lời. "Không. Con bé không có."

"Chị ấy thấy ganh tỵ."

"Phải."

"Anh thấy hổ thẹn vì anh giỏi hơn phần lớn mọi người và anh không muốn mình nổi bật."

"Không phải hổ thẹn," John bắt đầu kháng nghị, nhưng Sherlock ngắt lời anh bằng một ánh nhìn nghiêm khắc. "Nó khiến người khác thấy không thoải mái," John thừa nhận. "Anh chưa bao giờ phải cố gắng để trở nên giỏi. Điều đó khiến người khác nghĩ về những khả năng có thể xảy ra, nếu như mọi chuyện đâm ra theo một hướng... xấu."

Sherlock quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm vào anh, khuôn mặt y rộng mở và đầy ắp những kinh ngạc.

"Như em," y chậm rãi nói, giọng y đượm tiếng con trẻ. "Họ đối xử với anh giống như họ đã đối xử với em."

"Không... tệ đến thế," John thận trọng đáp. "Anh tốt tính hơn cậu khá là nhiều, cậu biết đấy, họ không lo rằng anh sẽ... nổi loạn đến mức đấy. Anh có bạn, một vài người thôi. Nhưng mà anh có những người có thể coi là như thế."

"Vậy sao."

John muốn bao bọc lấy y trong vòng tay mình và không bao giờ để y rời đi. Anh muốn nguyền rủa những kẻ đã đối đãi với người ấy như thể y là đất bùn dưới gót giày của họ, để những kẻ đó phải bị phủ đầy trong ung nhọt và ho khạc ra ốc sên suốt quãng đời còn lại. Nhưng anh chỉ nằm yên và nhìn lên trần nhà lần nữa, mười hai inch giữa họ trải ra như một đại dương không thể nào băng qua được.

Cuối cùng, Sherlock trở mình nằm nghiêng và nhìn anh đầy khao khát. "Anh thật khó hiểu," y nói. John cảm giác như mình vừa bị cáo buộc một tội ác đặc biệt ghê rợn nhưng (trong mắt Sherlock) rất hấp dẫn.

"Xin lỗi nhé."

"Đừng," Sherlock kêu lên, tay y túm lấy cổ tay John. "Đừng xin lỗi vì nó. Nó rất... thú vị. Anh rất thú vị."

"Anh không muốn mình thú vị," John lẩm bẩm. "Anh chỉ là anh, John Watson cũ kĩ nhàm chán. Trước đây anh đã không muốn nó, và giờ anh không cần nó."

Sherlock bật dậy từ phía kia, ôm lấy khuôn mặt anh và đè mặt mình lên nơi ấy đầy nóng nảy và dữ dội. Trái tim John lảo đảo và anh đẩy y ra, "Thôi nào."

"Anh là một  _tên ngốc_ ," Sherlock gầm gừ, cứ xăm xăm lao vào cạnh John như một chiếc xe lu cứng đầu. "Trước đây anh đã thú vị đối với em, trước khi em biết về thứ này, em đã nói với anh như thế, điều gì khiến anh nghĩ chuyện này sẽ thay đổi  _bất kì điều gì_?"

"Anh không biết," John nói. "Chỉ là nó sẽ thay đổi."

Sherlock hậm hực nằm vật ngửa ra đầy thất vọng. Đột nhiên, y bật ngồi dậy, như thể có điều gì tệ hại vừa lướt qua tâm trí y.

"Anh đã không ếm bùa gì lên em đấy chứ?"

Trái tim John chìm xuống. Anh trừng mắt nhìn y và quay đầu đi. "Khốn thật," anh lầm bầm.

"John.  _John!"_

 _"_ Nếu như đó là điều cậu nghĩ, nếu như cậu nghĩ anh có thể làm được thế, cậu có thể cuốn xéo ra khỏi đây. Ngay bây giờ."

Sherlock rên một tiếng ở cuống họng, nho nhỏ, sợ hãi và bực tức. Nhưng y không động đậy dịch đi chỗ nào. Y nằm lại và đợi, và thời gian cứ trôi qua trong im lặng cho đến khi John thở dài một hơi, trở mình nằm ngửa lần nữa. Anh để cho Sherlock trườn vào lòng mình rồi vòng một cánh tay quanh vai y.

"Anh không phải là một đối tượng thí nghiệm của cậu," anh khe khẽ nói. Sherlock khịt mũi rồi kéo anh nằm lại gần hơn.

"Không bao giờ, John."

Sức đề kháng của anh đang bốc hơi nhanh như nước trên nền bê tông dưới mặt trời chói chang của những tình cảm từ Sherlock, sự bất an của y, sự để tâm của y. John hít một hơi sâu, góp nhặt mọi sự cam chịu của mình vào cánh phổi rồi thở nó ra trong một hơi thật dài. Anh bỏ cuộc (cứ như là anh đã từng có lựa chọn nào khác). "Rồi. Được rồi."

"Anh cho em xem nhé? Một vài thứ anh có thể làm?"

"Có lẽ là ngày mai," John đáp, giơ mu bàn tay che đi tiếng ngáp. "Ngủ đi. Hôm nay cậu đã suýt nhảy khỏi một tòa nhà rồi."

"Đáng lẽ nó đã có hiệu quả. Cái kế hoạch của em ấy."

"Nó là một kế hoạch  _vớ vẩn_ , Sherlock, và có bao gồm việc anh tin rằng cậu đã chết trong một thời gian không xác định. Khi mà anh không mệt thế này, tin anh đi, anh sẽ mắng cậu một trận ra trò cho xem."

"Ừ."

Họ chìm vào giấc ngủ quấn quýt bên nhau như thế, vây quanh hai người là bầu không khí không ngừng chuyển dịch, cuộn xoắn và được tái sinh. John thức giấc vào buổi sáng giữa bầu không khí sực nồng những lựu đỏ và bạch đậu khấu tê rân rân trên da mình. Sherlock đang chọc chọc vào đồ đạc trong nhà với cây đũa phép của anh, khuôn mặt y đầy cáu kỉnh và hờn dỗi, và John bật cười thật sảng khoái, thật to, thật lâu, cho đến khi bụng anh đã nhức và má anh ửng hồng.


End file.
